An o-Pod MP3 player stores and plays entire songs. Celeste has 10 songs stored on her o-Pod. The time length of each song is different. When the songs are ordered by length, the shortest song is only 30 seconds long and each subsequent song is 30 seconds longer than the previous song. Her favorite song is 3 minutes, 30 seconds long. The o-Pod will play all the songs in random order before repeating any song. What is the probability that she hears the first 4 minutes, 30 seconds of music - there are no pauses between songs - without hearing every second of her favorite song? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: We will calculate the probability of her hearing every second of her favorite song and then subtract that from 1 to get the probability that we're looking for. There are a total of $10!$ ways in which the 10 songs can be ordered. If her favorite song is the first song, she obviously hears the whole thing, and then there are $9!$ ways to order the other songs. If the first song is the 30 second song, then she will hear the entirety of her favorite song if and only if it is played as the second song, after which there are $8!$ ways to order the other songs. Finally, if the first song is the 1 minute song, she will hear her favorite song if and only if it is played as the second song, after which there are $8!$ ways to order the other songs. If the first song is longer than a minute, or if two songs are played before her first song, she won't have time to hear all of her favorite song in the first 4 minutes, 30 seconds. So out of the $10!$ ways of ordering the 10 songs, there are $9! + 8! + 8!$ ways that result in her hearing the full song for a probability of $\dfrac{9!+8!+8!}{10!}=\dfrac{8!}{8!}\cdot\dfrac{9+1+1}{10\cdot9}=\dfrac{11}{90}$. But that is the probability that what we want $\emph{doesn't}$ happen, so we need to subtract it from 1 to get our final probability of $1-\dfrac{11}{90}=\boxed{\dfrac{79}{90}}$